


Hey Yelena let's dance the night away, we might not have much more time left anyways.

by Skylikesspace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Dance, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylikesspace/pseuds/Skylikesspace
Summary: The rumbling is slowing destroying the world, Pieck and Yelena are stuck on a boat just waiting for it to all end. So pieck decies do ask Yelena to dance the night away, or maybe to just dance the world away.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Hey Yelena let's dance the night away, we might not have much more time left anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the rumbling between Pieck and Yelena. I am aware that cannonly Pieck joins them in the flying boat to try to fight Eren. But for the sake of this story Pieck stays Behind with Annie, Gabby and some other people whose names I might have forgotten.  
> If you read this, be up to date with the manga to at least chapter 134. As this contains spoilers to the manga and upcoming season 4 of the attack on titan anime.

Yelena sat on her bed, the flying boat had just left. She still was unsure about whether or not she should have given the information. If she should have given them the power to stop Eren from destroying her homeland. Which always has been Marley, Yelena ofcourse knew and so did Pieck. Who decided that it was a good idea to tell the alliance. She didn’t know whether or not she was angry at Pieck for this. She had always held high respect to Pieck, why she wasn’t sure? She should be angry at Pieck, but she couldn't let herself have those feelings. She laid back down on her bed, her arm broken from when Magath tortured the information out of her. It hurt, it was hurting a lot. She wasn’t really sure whether or not it was a good idea of her to ask Magath to let her life. looking at the rumbling, she would probably die soon anyway. But what Yelena was sure about Is that she was rather mad at Magath for hurting her like this. But oh well he is dead now, “payback” she mumbled as she smirked to the ceiling of her room. As she was all alone in that room anyways.

A rather loud knock destroyed Yelana her thinking silence, “who’s there?” she said hoping it wasn’t someone who would break her other arm. A kind voice spoke through the door “Pieck, may I come in?” Yelena thought for a moment on whether or not she should let Pieck Finger, the cart titan and the woman who told everyone her secret in her room. But after a few seconds she couldn't resist letting the strong but kind woman in. “yes you can come in” a tired looking Pieck walked into the room and looked down to the much taller wounded woman. “Hey Yelena let's dance the night away we might not have much time left anyways”.

Yelena sat up from her not so comfortable bed in her dark room, “I believe that they would rather not have me leaving my room. I am kind of a traitor and perhaps even a war criminal.” Pieck smiled at her “I am fully aware of this Yelena, but if they don’t succeed in fighting Eren this could be our last night.” As she looked Yelena in the eyes she kept talking. “and I don’t think you should spend that here, even if you have committed multiple war crimes.’” Yelena stood up and now had to look down at the smaller one in her room. “well then I wont say no, where do you want to dance, I doubt this warship has a ballroom?” she said with a little smirk on her face. Pieck had to laugh about Yelena her last comment and kindly spoke; “No it doesn’t have a ballroom. But as you’ve been in warships before you must know it has a cafeteria with more than enough space for the 2 of us” Yelena walked to the door and nodded “well then lead me there Cart titan” Pieck sighed “with your height you are the titan in the room” Yelena shrugged, “better then not being able to reach the door knob” Pieck looked at Yelena and wanted to say something but she just left it at that and walked Yelena to the cafeteria.

As the two walked into the cafeteria Yelena noticed a gramophone on one of the steel cafeteria tables made for those who were just like her forced to fight in one of marleyan their wars. “you prepared I see?” Pieck nodded “yes I found this in the office of the higher ups, and since they are not here I just took it with me for us” Yelana smirked “and I am the one who committed war crimes? You just stole a high up war officer's gramophone, you criminal”. “yes you are the war criminal in the room Yelena” Pieck said as she burst out laughing and started up the gramophone. Some old fashioned music started playing, but it was danceable. “I am sorry this man does not have the best taste in music, but we can't have everything like we want it during the ending of the world.”

Pieck reached out to hold Yelena her hand, just one as her broken arm was probably too painful. And placed her other hand softly on top of Yelena her shoulders so she wouldn’t have to touch the painful arm. “if it hurts tell me okay, I don’t want to hurt it more.” Yelana softly nodded to what Pieck said as she held Pieck her hand to dance with her. “Do you dance often Pieck?” Yelena asked her as they both looked each other in the eyes. Pieck didn’t answer straight away, “when I was little before I was a warrior my dad liked to dance with me. But when I was older he got sick and he was too weak to dance with me.” Yelena nodded, “That must have been nice, I'm sorry you had to stop doing it.” Pieck looks away for a moment “let's hope he survives the rumbling so I am able to dance with him once more, before my lifespan is over. I don’t have that much longer left.” Yelena wanted to say something, but she knew she was almost condoning the rumbling, as she refused to give them information on how to stop Eren. And she was to sad about the fact that Pieck's lifespan was really short. So she couldn't really come up with anything.

“I don’t remember much from when I was little, I just decided to abandon my family to follow Zeke and decided to forget.” Yelena told Pieck. Pieck decided it was a better idea to talk about something else then their tragic past. “how is your arm doing Yelena?” Pieck asked her softly. “Broken, painfull” Yelena said with a short pause between the words. “but I suppose I just have too life with it, as it probably won't heal before the world ends.” She held up her shoulders as she shrugged and cringed in pain.

A moment of silence followed, and the moment was followed by minutes of them just quietly dancing around the room listening to the old music Pieck had found in the room. The room wasn’t really a dancing atmosphere, it was a steel warship. With the steel tables and chairs attached to the floor. The steel food counter with no smell of the food that was made in bulk for soldiers. War ships had memories for both the girls. Pieck being brought to paradise island with zeke and the older soldiers, to destroy that village. And later on to fight the scouts with Zeke. Someone both of the women trusted deeply. Yelena also been on warships more often, traveling to paradise island. Both of them had different but tragic memories attached to warships. But maybe this night would bring a better memory, or if the alliance doesn’t succeed their last memorie ever.

In the silence filled with the old music, Pieck got closer to Yelena and wrapped her arms around her. To hold her close during the dance. Which Yelena allowed to happen, she held her good arm around pieck as they kept dancing. As the dance kept going Pieck started to cry, Yelana who wasn’t too good with feelings did nothing and just let Pieck cry.

Pieck was okay with this. She didn’t need much, she just needed to cry for a bit, about her father, about all the pain she was going through, for those who she was forced to kill, for the world that was going to end, for everyone who is probably going to die.

After a few minutes of crying Yelena stopped and looked down at Pieck. “Pieck how can we have a end of the world party if you are going to cry. We can't dance the night away if you keep crying. I understand your tears, but please wipe them away. We are together now the two of us. The world and our life’s are shit. But you stayed strong all this time, i'm sure you can stay strong a little longer.” “tears aren’t a sign of weakness Yelena, emotions don’t mean im weak” Pieck told Yelena as she looked up with red eyes. Yelena nodded “no they are not Pieck, you aren’t weak I know you longer then today, you aren’t weak at all. But please just wipe your tears away. And spend this night we are supposed to dance away without tears.” Yelena decided to take this quest of whipping Pieck her tears away upon herself and she got her  handkerchief from her pocket and whipped them away.

“See much better now,” Pieck nodded at what Yelena her just told. Still unsure if she would be able to stop more tears from coming. But she was going to try for the tall blond in front of her. “I would lift you up so I could look you in the eye better but someone decided to break my arm. So I can't, you can blame that dead dude on the bottom of the sea for ruining our moment.” Pieck didn’t want to laugh about someone their dead but she couldn't help but giggle about Yelena her comment. “our moment?” Pieck questiond the war criminal in front of her. “yes, you invited me to dance. You didn’t invite Annie, or the kid that killed Sasha. You invited me no one else so it is our moment.” She showed a calm smile, “you told me this could be the end of the world, you choice to spend that with me and no one else. So it is our moment, just the 2 of us.”

“I made the choice to spend it with you, Yelena, I did. So you are right it is our moment.” Pieck smiled as she spoke to Yelena. “So Pieck Finger what do you want to do in our last moment, dance, kiss, drink, listen to music, sleep, kill gabby for killing Sasha.” Pieck looked at Yelena one of those wasn't like the others, although most of those were a little different from each other. “Lets not kill any children Yelena. If we survive this I don’t want you to get in prison for killing a child”

“Okay if killing her is off the line what do you want to do during our moment then? There are plenty of options left” Yelena smirked, honestly not caring that much which option Pieck picked as all of them sounded good to her right now. Drinking did sound really good as that could perhaps make her forget about the pain in her broken arm. But honestly she doubted this war ship had much alcohol on board.

Pieck didn’t want to make it that easy, she was well aware that Yelena always had some sort of interest in her. That is what she noticed in the time that Yelena got to know Zeke in marlyee, as her and Zeke were both warriors they both were very close. They were childhood friends and often spent time together working. So around the time Yelena started to basically consider Zeke a god she got to know her pretty well. And Pieck too started to develop an interest in her. But both were too busy with their goals, their work to acknowledge this. But now ironically enough now the world was pretty much ending they finally had their moment.

“I like dancing, I too like the idea of a kiss but I can't reach you Yelena.” Yelena just started laughing. “you are so fucking small I love it, you cant even kiss me” Pieck looked a litte offended at Yelena “I cant help it that you are the height of a titan.” To which Yelena said “go stand on that chair over there so you will be able to reach me and I don’t have to go on my knees.” Pieck thought about how this was the least romantic way ever to have a first kiss, the world ending, having to plan out how she would be able to reach that giraffe of a woman in front of her. And where did this kissing intention even come from, they both just spontaneously agreed that kissing each other was the good way to go right now. She didn’t really know why, but she surely wasn’t complaining.

Pieck climbed on a chair near her and stood on it, now being taller then Yelena, but she went a bit through her knees so they would be looking each other in the eye. “so how is it seeing the world from my point of view?” Yelena asked “I don’t like it I much rather feel small” Yelena laughed and walked over the now tall pieck and stood close to her and simply just went for it. She just pressed her lips against the other and kissed. They kissed, it felt romantic it wasn’t a rough kiss it wasn’t a long kiss. It was a happy kiss, a kiss they had desired for so damn long. After they pulled back Yelena spoke “and for how long did you want to do that?” “hey you are the one who had been looking at me since we first met!” Pieck said with a blush on her face. “yes because I was wonder how one could be so small” she said. “shhh don’t ruin the moment by calling me small aigan” “sure little one” Yelena said as she gave pieck a big one armed hug.


End file.
